mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
HGTV (Poland)
HGTV is Polish lifestyle television network owned by Discovery Networks Poland. The channel broadcasts a variety of how-to shows with a focus on home improvement, gardening, crafts, and remodeling programmings. History The TVN Meteo channel began broadcasting on May 10, 2003. The schedule included mainly thematic weather forecasts. With time, programs including health, animals, plants and weather anomalies were also broadcasted. From March 2, 2009, the channel broadcast in the 16:9 format. From August 1, 2009 to the end of 2012, the esoteric bands produced by Kosmica TV were present on TVN Meteo. From February 2013 to 2015, after a month without esoteric programs, the Ezo TV station came into this place. From 2016, the Telezakupy Mango teleshopping range entered the afternoon esoteric band, and at night the esoteric club Magic Club produced by Polcast Television. On June 20, 2011, the weather portal tvnmeteo.pl was launched. However, the official launch date is June 21, 2011. In July 2011, TVN Meteo also began broadcasting documentary programs. From the very beginning, the station broadcast 24 hours a day. In October 2014, the work was announced on two new channels - TVN Fabuła series and on health, fitness and physical activity of TVN Sportive. In December 2014, the broadcaster requested KRRiT to suspend the concession proceeding for TVN Sportive. However, the sender did not give up the project, but it was decided to transform the weather station into a lifestyle and sport station called TVN Meteo Active. The decision was explained by the partial exhaustion of the channel formula and declining station viewing. On April 16, 2015, the station underwent rebranding and changed its name to TVN Meteo Active and received a new logo. The station combined earlier broadcasted weather services with new programs concerning, among others, sport, healthy lifestyle and nutrition, fitness or spending free time. However, weather forecasts were mainly issued during the night hours. However, the brand TVN Meteo as a separate project has not been abandoned. There is a separate TVNmeteo.pl portal on the Internet with the current weather forecast and weather information and on social networking sites. In 2016, TVN announced the rebranding of the TVN Meteo Active channel, which on January 7, 2017 changed into a station dedicated to HGTV interior and gardening. The TVN Meteo Active channel was closed on January 7, 2017. However, the broadcaster returned to the TVN Meteo brand and a live broadcast was launched as an Internet TV, focusing entirely on presenting the weather forecast. On January 7, 2017, HGTV '''was launched in HD simulcast. On March 2018, Discovery Networks Poland acquired Scripps Networks Interactive Poland. Programmings * ''A Place in the Sun'' * ''Antiques Roadshow'' * ''Backyard Builds'' * ''Bargain Hunt'' * ''Bath Crushers'' * ''Design Inc.'' * ''Ellen's Design Challenge'' * ''Fixer Upper'' * ''Hawaii Life'' * ''Home Town'' * ''House Hazards'' * ''House Hunters'' * ''I Wrecked my House'' * ''Leave it to Bryan'' * ''Love It or List it Vancouver'' * ''Man Caves'' * ''Over your Head'' * ''The Unsellables'' * ''To Buy or Not to Buy''''' Logos TVN Meteo (2003-2015).png|First logo (2003-2015) TVN Meteo Active (2015-2017).png|Second logo (2015-2017) HGTV (2010-.n.v., turkvaz).png|Current logo (2017-present) HGTV HD (2018-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Discovery Networks Poland Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Poland Category:Launched in 2003 Category:Lifestyle television channels